Yusei Fudo
Yusei Fudo is the main protagonist And antagonist of All-Star Series Info Yusei has tan skin, an average looking physique, black hair with gold highlights, and Bleu de France (royal blue) eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. Yusei wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket (one for his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck), and calf-high motorcycle boots. After episode 5, he acquires a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face which later was somehow covered in episode 116 and episode 117, which is presumably covered by makeup. His Mark of the Dragonwas a red outline of the tail, which was permanently burned onto his right forearm after the events concluding the Fortune Cup story arc. It is later replaced by the dragon head mark upon his defeat of Goodwin, with Crow receiving his former mark. Deaths Main Article: List of Yusei Fudo's Deaths Appearance Straight Outta Joog (mentioned by Yuya Sakaki) Hit the Road Jack (mentioned by Gael) Bombs Away ft. Yusei Fudo Yusei and Jack Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions (all episodes) What is That Waddle Dee (cameo) Mirai Start (in Wiggler Train) The Shining Road (as a 5D's Counterpart) Yusei Re-Fudo F.U.D.O. Synchro Halloween (mentioned by Stardust Dragon) Yusei Fudo's Christmas Swarm of Revolution (debut) Yoshi and Yuya's Adventure (Picture Only) Yusei Fudo-Cano! (Yusei and Yoshi sees a Mt. Red Dragon Archfiend) Other Yusei Fudo's Clones Saxophone Yusei Main Article: Saxophone Yusei Mirrored Yusei Yusei's Mirror Uses List of Ships SaladShipping (by Princess Peach) FlapShipping (by Luigi) LifeShipping (by Kirby) KingCrabShipping (by Jack Atlas) EggShipping (by Yoshi) Trivia Yusei is a Similar to Crabs Like Yoshi Instead at Y, S and I Just like Him and Even alongside with Starfy, Yoshi and Kirby a Yusei Code is Name Yusei Fudo is Gay (#YuseiFudoIsGay) he Sangs a Sonic X Ending with Ryuji, Kousuke and Akira Yusei's Birthday Month July along with Ruby, Sango and Kris from Jewelpet Series he's being lucted by Pedophiles Quotes Take Flight Stardust Dragon Arise Junk Warrior Be Born Shooting Star Dragon Let's Rev it up Gallery: Jaden Loves Yusei Again.png YuseiJack.PNG YuseiCrow.PNG YuseiIcon.jpeg YuseiPokemon.png YuseiHumanForm.gif Yu gi oh yusei fudo render by nyaediter-d4g8h6u.png Yusei-1.jpg Kirby And Yu-Gi-Oh! Yusei Fudo And Kirby.png Why She Met Yusei.png SM x 5D's Wallpaper 1.png|With Yoshi ARC-V_UNLEASH_777th_Episode_End_of_OP.png YuseiWink.gif You're Gonna Go Far Kid.jpg ygo5ds-season1.jpg YGO Spin Offs Protagonist Wallpaper 6.png SSB4 Wii U Trophy Yusei Fudo.png SASASTitle.png SSB4 Yusei Joins in Smash.png Yusei Have No Golded Hair Icon.png|Yusei's Hair is Black like Sonic Yusei Fudo Shadow The Hedgehog Icon.png|Fused by Yusei and Shadow the Hedgehog tumblr_osdpa5qnYW1w7pluno1_1280.png HiddenYusei.png New Buddies.png|WIth Playmaker Yusei the Red Nose Duelilst.png naioe.jpg Yusei Fudo Yoshi Crossover.png More Bottles in Shade.png Let's go Yusei Fudo.png Yusei Silhouette.png See Also Yusei Icon Yusei Fudo (5D's) Yusei Fudo (Adventures) Category:Starter Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Yusei Fudo Category:Templates Category:Main Characters Category:Original 5D's Characters Category:Attacked By Yusei Fudo Category:Goods And Evils Category:Adults Category:Super All Star All Stars Characters Category:Yoshi Category:Jack Atlas Category:Team Satisfaction Members Category:Yusaku Fujiki